


Need You Now

by dirksnipples



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill is turning 18 in the process that follows his birthday, Breakup, Dipper started dating Bill when he was 16 and a month prior to the breakup turned 17, M/M, Sad, Tears, i needed to get my sadness out, i really need a hug, im going through a hard time im sorry, this is just really sad, this is what im going through
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4190523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirksnipples/pseuds/dirksnipples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper's reaction towards his breakup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need You Now

**Author's Note:**

> I recently just went through a really hard break up, and I'm sorry for writing this. I just needed to get my sadness out somehow, so I chose to write it. I own none of the characters.

_'Nah man, being friends is better than being nothing’_

Dipper wrote this, sounding perfectly fine, but tears were streaming down his face. He should have seen it all coming. It was all obvious with the way Bill was acting. The other boy made his life from the time he finished being sixteen, to a month of being seventeen, but now it felt like all of that meant nothing… Now he felt empty, and he felt like half of him was gone. 

Bill told Dipper that he was pretty sure it was just a phase, because some of his friends were into guys as well. That hit Dipper really hard. Especially when Bill said that he just couldn’t see himself as being gay… Dipper had never loved a man until he met Bill…

_‘Cool! Thanks for understanding Dip.’_

_‘Of course dude.’_

Dipper replied back, sniffling, and wiping his face.

God, he didn’t like the fact that he would never be able to kiss Bill ever again. He would never get to touch him the way he used to, he would never get to cuddle Bill the way he used to, nothing. The thought of Bill kissing some other person made him sob loudly. He had planned out his future with Bill, talked about how they would have a little boy and a little girl, and how they would get married on a cruise ship, wearing the best outfits ever. Hell, he asked Bill to marry him, and was so full of happiness when Bill said yes.

Dipper lay back onto his bed, thinking about how Bill’s parents hated Bill, and how they weren’t fond of Dipper either. They literally called Bill a narcissist; saying how their relationship wouldn’t last…it kind of hurt seeing how his parents were right about the last thing. It brought even more tears to Dipper’s eyes, and he sniffled more, and continued to wipe his face with the sleeves of his long sleeved shirt.

Those dreams of moving in together, where they would live, when they would have children, and the money that they thought through for their cruise were all torn in half and broken into pieces. Dipper had over 100 dollars at the moment; all for the engagement ring he was gonna get Bill, because he promised he would buy it. Just like how he promised that he would pay for their date when they finally reached a year of being together. 

_‘Awesome. You’re the best for sure.’_

_‘Thanks...so I have to change your birthday present on you’_

God, why was Dipper even still texting Bill? He was just making himself hurt, and he acted like he was trying too hard to be friends…it was so hard...he wanted to tell Bill how much he loved him, and how beautiful he was…The fact Bill’s birthday was coming up didn’t help. Dipper was going to get him a bouquet of flowers, his favorite soda, and write poems for him...he was gonna end it off with him dipping Bill, and kissing him sweetly. God, Dipper should have stopped putting so much thoughts into one thing, and he should have stopped writing poems for Bill long ago…it hurt knowing he was gonna have to delete the poem in progress he had, along with the one-hundred and sixty photos he had of Bill. 

Dipper clutched his chest, looking at his background on his phone. It was him and Bill the day of prom. They looked so happy…everything was perfect, and he wasn’t crying, and Bill was still madly in love with him…

_‘You don’t have to get me anything.’_

_‘You’re worth every amount of money I spend.’_

It was just like Bill to say that Dipper didn’t have to get him anything. Bill always thought that he didn’t deserve anything, and that Dipper deserved the world. Dipper would always hold him close, telling him how he deserved more than even Dipper himself. Dipper would tell him how he would one day give him everything, just like how he gave every ounce of himself to Bill. Bill was his first everything after all…He didn’t want to do all it with someone else. He wanted to do it all with Bill…stupid fucking feelings…

_‘That’s sweet of you.’_

_‘Well, you’re important to me to Bill, so.’_

He was making everything so awkward…Dipper let out more sobs, tossing his phone onto the bed, holding himself.

What was he supposed to do now? Act like nothing ever happened? That sounded easier said than done...

Dipper sniffled once again, and wiped his eyes dry as his twin sister walked in from her after school activities. She set her stuff on her bed, looking over at her brother. “What’s the matter bro- bro?” She asked.

“Bill…we aren’t a...thing anymore…” Dipper said, more tears spilling. He hated the sound of that. Calling Bill a friend sounded horrible to. It sounded like some sick joke, and Dipper hated it.

Mabel gave her brother a sad look, walking over to Dipper and pulling him into an embrace. Dipper sobbed more, and began to hiccup. “Oh Dipper! I’m so sorry…” Mabel said, and kissed her brother’s head.

“I-It’s ok-kay.” Dipper sobbed as Mabel comforted him.

This was all going to be hard to recover from.

Dipper sobbed harder at the thought of Bill marrying somebody that wasn’t him, and him having to see potential kids Bill could have with somebody else.

_The recovery would be a very long process, and Dipper didn’t know what to do with the shirt Bill let him keep._


End file.
